


Drabbles & One-Shots

by desiqtie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-16
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiqtie/pseuds/desiqtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miscellaneous drabbles and one shots, like the title says. Most were written for various prompts/challenges on LJ or IJ and don't really fit in anywhere else. Main characters are/is usually some combination of James, Sirius, and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 150  
> Prompt: No specific prompt for this chapter...but it was inspired by the "Insane" challenge on the 24 insane hours comm.

It's the knowledge that drives each Black insane. Because the Black Curse isn't insanity, it's knowledge. The knowledge of their death. Every Black knows how he or she will die...days, months, sometimes years, before it happens. And it's the knowledge of it, the knowing that drives them mad...

Sirius is lucky. They're at war...but he hasn't had that dream yet. The one. The one that'll drive him mad. Sometimes, he wonders...maybe it's the not knowing that'll drive him mad.

Months pass - enemies die, friends die...Sirius lives. But today is about celebrating life, so he pushes the thoughts of death away.

"Let me hold Harry!" He whines. Laughing, James places the newborn in his arms. Sirius gazes down at the child in awe; Harry is so small, so innocent! Gently, Sirius bends down, his mouth just brushing the tiny ear, he whispers, "I would die for you."


	2. Sirius100 Drabbles 1-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set of four drabbles I wrote for the Sirius100 prompt contest. Prompts were: Snow, Murder, and Blood. The first three could easily fit into the One Wish universe…the last one…well, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because it is obviously the property of JKR and associates. I make no profit off of any of this…it's just for my own personal amusement.

 

* * *

1.

Title: Ice Cream

Drabble: Snow

Word Count: 100 words exactly, YAY!

Rated: G, for Fluff.

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry), alive Marauders and Lily not canon compliant!

00000 **  
**

**The bouncy, dark-haired, two-year old gazed around in awe at the snow-covered garden. She wriggled in Sirius' arms, squirming to be let down. The Marauders and Lily watched amused as Maria experimentally grabbed a fistful of snow. Sirius broke into barking laughter when Maria shrieked and shook the cold snow off of her hand. Maria beamed in response to Sirius' laughter, grabbed his hand, and dragged him over to a snow-bank. Then she pointed, "Look Sirius! Lookit all the ice-cream!" She gazed back at her parents, who were also laughing, and excitedly asked, "Daddy! Can we have ice-cream for breakfast?"**

* * *

2.

Title: Guilty

Prompt: Murder

Word Count: 111 words (Just a little bit over...)

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry) & Sirius that has never been to Azkaban not canon compliant! This one's set soon after the end of Maria's first year... (This one is my least favorite of the four…)

00000

**Maria and Sirius lay side by side on the Hogwarts lawn, gazing up at the starry sky.**

**"Can I ask you a question, Sirius?"**

**"Mmm."**

**"Have you ever murdered someone?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Do you feel guilty?"**

**"He was trying to rape a Muggle girl. She had green eyes."**

**"You didn't answer my question."**

**"No, I don't feel guilty."**

" **I murdered Professor Quirrell – with my bare hands."**

" **I know. I was part of the team that investigated his death."**

" **I don't feel guilty."**

**They lay silently on the grassy lawn - Maria with her head on his chest, Sirius with his arms wrapped tightly around her – and gazed up at the starry sky.**

* * *

3.

Title: Injured

Prompt: Blood

Word Count: 124...went over, again :-(!

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry) & flustered, non-Azkaban Sirius not canon compliant! Set seven years after previous drabble.

00000

**"SIRIUS!" Startled, Sirius jumped in fright and swore as he stubbed his toe. "SIRIUS!" He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and hobbled out of the bathroom.**

**"Maria? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone attack you?" Panicked, he verified the lack of intruders, and then began to search her for injuries.**

**Sniffling, the eighteen old lifted up her knee and pointed, "I tripped. Look! It hurts and I'm bleeding!" Sirius gazed dumbfounded at the single droplet of blood on the young woman's knee.**

**Then he growled, "You made me panic and rush all the way down here…because you SKINNED YOUR KNEE?"**

**Maria gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Actually, I just wanted to see you all half-naked and wet from the shower."**

* * *

4.

Title: Dead

Prompt: Blood/Snow/Murder

Word Count: 100 words exactly...I am on a roll!

A/N: Contains: Maria (girl!Harry), non-Azkaban Sirius, and lots of angst. Set seven years after Blood drabble. Even though this is the most angst-filled…it's my favorite.

00000

**The crimson blood haloed about her head. Her pitch-black hair a stark contrast to the white snow upon which she lay. Sirius dropped to his knees and picked up a pale, cold hand. He slowly turned it over and traced the black skull and snake burned into the soft skin of her arm. He used his other hand to gently pull the bone-white mask off of her face. Her brilliant green eyes gazed sightlessly at him – devoid of the sparkling laughter he once adored. Devastated, he gazed silently at the face of the woman he loved, the woman he murdered.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please review.


End file.
